Soldier
by kyuubifangirl
Summary: Tenten, Temari, and Hinata take the place of Destiny's Child... Do not own Naruto or Soldier by Destiny's Child


Soldier

TenTen POV

"Hello Brooklyn!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled into the crowd.

"For our new fans I will just introduce us my name is WHAT???"

"TENTEN" The crowd yelled.

I pointed to one of my best friends. " Her name is…"

"HINATA" The crowd yelled back.

I pointed to my other best friend.

"TEMARI" They just keep getting louder.

"WOW you guys are awesome… can I hear the ladies in da house?!?!!?"

WOW that's loud.

"Fellas can you show them whos the SOLDIER?!?!?"

Not as loud but good enough.

So it starts…. Neji came on stage.

"_Hey_

_(I want a soldier!(TenTen)_

_The way you got it, I,m the hottest around_

_They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around_

_(I got a soldier!(TenTen)_

_Wit the top down feeling the sounds_

_Qaukin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guyys_

_Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside_

_When them lames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it_

_To shot it wit Hinata and kick it wit Ten or holla at T_

_Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league_

_Please!"_

Right my turn…

"_We like dem boys that be in the lac's leanin'{Leanin'}_

_Open their mouth their grill gleamin'{Gleamin'_

_Candy paint, keep that whip clean and {Clean and}_

_(They always be talkin' that country slang, we like)_

_They keep that beat that be in the back beatin'{Beatin'}_

_Eyesbe so low fomw the chief {chief and}_

_I love how he keep my body screamin' {Screamin'}_

_A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility"_

"All my girls we need a solider RIGHT?"

_If his status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me _

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean _

_If his status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me _

_I need a soldier_

_Thay ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

Hinatas turn

"_We like dem boys up top from the BK{BK}_

_Know how to flip that money three ways {Three ways}_

_Always ridin' big on the freeway {Freeway}_

_(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)_

_Low cut ceasars wit the deep waves {deep waves}_

_So quick to snatch up your Hinata {Hinata}_

_Always comin down poppin our way {Our way}_

_(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)"_

"_If his status ain't hood _

_I ain't checkin for him _

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean_

_If his status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta get dough_

_And he betta be street"_

"Hinata… come on girl!!!!!"

"_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_THey wanna take care of me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Don't mind takin one for me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind puttin' that on me (Where they at)"_

Naruto joined us from behind the backup dancers and started dancing next to Hina.

"_Hey, see cash money is a army_

_I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me_

_You talkin' to the sargent_

_Body marked up like the subway in harlem_

_Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby_

_If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide_

_I blend in wit the hood, I'm camouflage_

_Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop_

_Now every time she hear my name she solute"_

"You go Temari"

"_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight {strong tonight}_

_Just might give one the phone tonight {Phone tonight}_

_Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight {Zone tonight}_

_He don't know it might be on tonight _

_Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right {Talkin' right}_

_He the type that might change my life {Change my life}_

_Everytime he look at me my girls be like {Girls be like}_

_(Thats one may be the one tonight)"_

"_If his status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me _

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street"_

"Thank you Brooklyn!!!! Now as you probably know we have people we want to thank. Those people are Shikamaru Nara or manager and Temari's finance!!!! Of course our boyfriends Hyuuga and Uzumaki!!!!! And of course you guys!!! We'll see you at our next concert right?"

We herd lots of Hell yeses and Duhs.

"GOOD NIGHT BK!!!"

Once I got back to my bus I was about to say good night to Neji when he whispered in my ear "So you want a soldier… let me show you my scars from war."

Let me tell you right now I did not get any sleep that night, and the rest is history…


End file.
